


And There You Are

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Series: Kerry Fraser Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-16
Updated: 2000-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toMorning Interlude.





	And There You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Category: Ummmmm, not much of a plot , but more thatn the last  
one had

Category: Ummmmm, PWP, but more than the last one had. Slightly more than a snapshot, but not by much. This is just to get that baby out of Meg in a (hopefully) entertaining way. AU.

Rating: PG-13 for some language.

Pairings: BF/MT,

Spoilers: "An Eye for an Eye". Sequel to "Morning Interlude"

Disclaimer: The usual stuff: dueSOUTHy types go to Alliance, PH, et al. However, the baby (who has a name, but you get that later), belongs to me.

Author's Notes: This is for everyone who gave feedback and words of encouragement. The title just seems like something OFDM would say to his son as a word of encouragement. I don't know if it fits this story, not like the last title fit either. I'm no good at titles. I know I said I had some set up to do, but that'll have to wait. This is just another happy story, 'cuz I'm feeling kinda happy now.

Ray is Ray V. 'cuz I like him in a snowsuit.

Again, feedback can be sent to 

atikkane@online.emich.edu or uberpest@hotmail.com. If you feel you must otter me, at least say why.

"And There You Are"

by Amanda A. Tikkanen

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Of all the times for the roads to be closed," Meg complained throughout gritted teeth.

"It's not my fault. It's the storm. The snow blocked the roads."

"Oh, yes it *IS* your fault. If you'd been thinking we'd have had this baby in a normal season, not when there's too bloody much snow for the snow plows to get out."

"I fail to see how that is my fault."

"That's because you are not in labor. If you'd been thinking with your head instead of your...." Another contraction hit her full force. "I really hate you right now. You know that don't you?"

"Yes, dear. I'm fully aware of that fact, and I'm sorry." He paused to get a cup of tea. "Here drink this."

"What is it?"

"It's a blend of.... You don't want to know. It will make the contractions less painful though."

The wind howled outside the window. Dief raised his head, but quickly lowered it again when he saw Meg on the bed. Now was not the best time to be noticed. He slunk slowly out to the kitchen.

A knock came from the door. Not wanting to leave his wife, he called for the person to come in. The door swung open revealing a Ray so padded up in snow gear as to pass for the Michlin man.

"So I was sitting at home, in front of a heat register all cozy when I get this call for help from my very good Mountie friend. He says his wife is in labor and he can't get to the hospital, but since *I'm* a cop, I could go out and face the raging blizzard to help get them to a hospital. Why do I think this is not going to have a happy ending?"

"Thank you kindly for coming Ray. But we don't need you to drive us to the hospital."

"WHAT!" Ray and Meg yelled in unison.

"That's it. If I wasn't going to kill you before, I will now. Detective, why didn't kill him when you shot him? Huh? Is it too much for me to ask for you to shoot him again?"

"Don't worry, I'll do it right this time."

Ben, realizing he was about to die, sought the path of self-preservation. "No, what I mean is the baby is coming too fast. We won't have time to get to the hospital. You'll deliver in the car."

"The hell she will! Not in that car!"

"I know. That's why I'm going to deliver the baby here."

"Like Hell!" Meg grew even more enraged "I hope this baby gets my brains and not yours. You are such a moron."

Another contraction hit, just as powerful as before, but with less pain. The tea really *did* work.

"Okay, Ray. I'm going to need you to help Meg sit up and hold her hand. Meg I just need you to push when I say so. Okay?"

"I am going to kill you. That's the only way you'll never touch me again."

"Okay, that sounds about right. Time to get started."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Some time later, it was hard to judge exactly, Meg delivered their son. Meg would say days, Ben less than an hour, and Ray wouldn't remember anything at all as he passed out. Seems that man can't stand a few broken fingers.

The baby squalled, letting the whole world know he was cold and hungry. "So," Fraser said wrapping him with a blanket. "Mom, would you like to hold him?"

He placed their son in her tired arms, and she whispered to him. "Hello, Robert Kerry Fraser. I'm telling you right now, so I don't forget. Your father is the biggest idiot in the entire world."

"Yes, and I'm lucky that your mom put up with me this long." He stroked the fine dark hair on the newest Fraser's head. He kissed his wife's cheek. "I'm going to get Ray to go lay down, then see if the roads have opened yet.

Ben settled Ray on the couch, go him ice for his fingers. It seemed the roads to the hospital weren't going to be opened for more several hours.

He watched from the doorway. It was a beautiful scene. His wife, nursing their son, both half asleep. He walked to them and gently retrieved his son from Meg's embrace. He kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "I'll wake you later, when we can go to the hospital."

He turned to his son, "And you can just get used to wearing some clothes."

Ben stood at the foot of his son's crib, almost asleep on his feet, watching Robert's tiny chest move in and out. The pastels of the rising sun flowed into the room, making everything feel new. Ben felt he'd never seen anything as beautiful before in his life.

"Hey, Dad," he whispered. "Look at this. You have a grandson."

"Yes, and it's about time. You did a good job son. I'm proud of you." He moved closer to the baby to get a better look at his features. "He looks just like you, too."

Ben's eyelids were drooping, he needed sleep, but wouldn't. "Son. I want you to sleep now. I'll keep an eye on everything. The world will still be here when you wake up." Ben couldn't muster enough energy to reply so he just nodded and lay on the bed.

Robert Fraser, legend of the North, leaned over his grandson's sleeping form and whispered, "Have I ever told you about your father's boomerang experience.....?" 


End file.
